A Change in the Wind
by wufiei
Summary: What happen when a boy crazy sailor Scout becomes a little too familiar with the opposite sex?  Read here to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A Change in The Wind**

Disclaimer: I don't own either Sailor Moon nor Ranma 1/2 characters. I also don't own DBZ characters nor Skies of Arcadia Characters. This isn't written for profit. I don't own the Alien(s) franchise either.

Time line:

Sailor moon takes place after they defeat Galaxia.

Ranma takes place after they defeat Saffron.

DBZ Characters are around early saiyan saga power levels and are AU. Trunks and Goten are around 350 each.

Skies of Arcadia takes place a few centuries after the group defeats Ramirez.

Authors notes: I'm obviously planning on writing multiple story arcs. If you have an idea for one then you contact me either by e-mail or AIM which is below.

Contact:

AIM: wufiei

Prologue: The Trip

Minako's House

"Minako come on!" yelled Yamcha. "Coming Dad! sheesh. Ever since he heard about this place called Jusenkyo he's been dying to go there." "Now Minako, you do need the extra training, especially with all those extra curricular activities that you're so into." Said Joanna. Minako's face suddenly paled. "What, you didn't really think that you could keep something like that a secret from dear old _mom_ now did you?" Said Joanna. "Well, I was kinda hoping." Minako said.

"Mina! Come on!" Yamcha screamed once again. "Alright, alright. I'm coming" Minako turned to her mother. "Umm, does dad know?" Minako asked hesitantly. "He's actually the one who told me about it." Replied her mom. "Oh just great! Now the whole world's going to know." "Don't you think you're over reacting just a little bit dear? We have kept your secret for the 15 months that we've known about it." Said Joanna. "Eep. 15 months?" "Yes that's right dear. Your dad _can_ sense people's energy, remember?" "Yeah, dad never let's me forget about that. Replied Minako. Five minutes later, both Minako and her father were out the door.

"So dad, where's the Airport" asked Minako. Yamcha replied, "Not going to the Airport." "Huh? But isn't Jusenkyo all the way in China?" Minako asked. "Yep, but we'll get there much faster if I just fly you there myself." "Aaaaahhh, no wait a min-" Minako's protest was cut short as Yamcha proceeded to pick her up and start flying westward towards China. "Dad, you have got to show me how to do this." Said Minako excitedly. "Don't worry. It's going to be your very first lesson." replied her dad.

Beijing: China

Several hours later, the pair landed in China. "So where exactly is this place dad? Minako asked. "Ah, hmm." Yamcha proceeds to look at a map. "You don't know, do you?" Asked Minako. "Well, I have a pretty good idea. According to the map, it's a few miles North-West of here." Said Yamcha. "Just don't get us lost okay dad, please." Said Minako. "Don't worry about it Minako I know what I'm doing."

Juuban Ward: Tokyo

"Hey! Did you guys hear? Minako is taking a training trip to China!" "Yes Usagi. We heard the first ten times you've told us." Came Rei's sharp reply. "You don't have to be so mean about it Rei." Squealed Usagi. "I wish I could have gone with them. I could use some good training." Said Makato. "I would have loved to have been able to learn about the Amazonian culture that lives there." Said Ami.

"Are there any cute guys there?" Asked Makoto. "There are some guys there but it's mostly woman I hear." Came Ami's reply. Makoto looked a little sad at this but quickly cheered up. "You aren't looking for a new boyfriend now are you? teased Rei. "N-no. What makes you think that? Said Makoto.

"Oh, just because your brain is usually only on three things, Cooking, Martial Arts, and boys." Said Rei. "That's CUTE boys Rei." "Girls! Can we get back to studying, please?" Said Ami. "Yes Ami!" They all said at once.

Jusenkyo: China

"See? We're here." Said Yamcha. "Yeah. It only took you three days to find the place." Said Minako. "Hey! I wasn't lost. I was, sight seeing." Came the reply. "Rigghhhttt." Said Minako. They immediately began unpacking. "Welcome to Jusenkyo honored guests," Came a voice. Both Yamcha and Minako spun around to find a chubby man in his mid to upper 40s.

"Who are you?" Asked Yamcha. "I am the guide." he reply. "That's it huh. Just the Guide?" Chirped Minako. "Mina, show some respect." Said her father. "Sorry. Minako said. "I must warn you, Is very dangerous for you be training here." Said the Guide. "Don't worry. We can handle ourselves." Replied Yamcha. "But sirs, springs hold very ancient curses," he Guide. "What kind of curse?" Came a worried Minako. She had seen too many weird things to immediately discount a guy whose going on about ancient curses. "Don't worry about it Minako. We'll be fine." Said Yamcha. Ignoring the Guides warnings, he soon set out to teaching Minako how to fly.

*two hours later* "Hey, I think I'm starting to get the hang of this." Said Minako. "That's not too surprising, considering." Said Yamcha. "Umm dad." Said Minako. "Yeah Mina." Came the Reply. "Are you okay with, my after school activities?" Asked Minako hesitantly.

"You mean am I alright with you being a Sailor Scout? Minako nodded. "Well, I'll be honest with you. Whenever you go out fighting these demons, I worry. But, I'm also very proud of the fact that you risk you life to help others. It takes true courage to do the things that you and your friends do." Said Yamcha. "Thanks dad." "Hey, don't mention it." Came his reply.

That night, Minako decided to sneak out of her tent to practice flying on her own. She was getting pretty good at it and wanted to see what she could do without a supervisor. She flew around the Springs for about twenty minutes before she decided to land. She was pretty well tired from all her practice.

"Whew, I don't know _how_ dad manages to fly for as long as he does. Suddenly, she got the very distinct feeling that she wasn't alone.

"meorr." Minako turned around to find herself face to face with a Bengal Tiger. "Oh CRAP!" Minako took off at top speed with a hungry Tiger hot on her heals. Yamcha woke from his sleep to the sight of his daughter running for her life. Acting quickly, he sent an energy attack at the ground between his daughter and the wild animal.

Fortunately, this had the effect of scaring off the Bengal Tiger that was chasing her. Unfortunately, it also sent her flying head first into one of the springs. "I can't believe that actually hap-pened."

Minako immediately noticed that her voice was a few octaves deeper. She also noticed that she was a bit taller and that it felt like she was missing something up top. Not only that, but her clothes weren't fitting properly any more. "Oh sir. You fall in Spring of Drowned Man." Said the Guide coming out of his hut. "WHAT!" Screamed a now Male Minako.

End Prologue

Authors note: This idea has been bouncing around in my head for a while now. If you've ever wondered how one of the Inners would react if one of them were suddenly cursed to become a guy, then continue reading.

Boy type Minako Description: His hair is shoulder length now. He's about four inches taller and wears size 12 sneakers.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: The return

Minako hadn't even waited around for the Guide to finish speaking. She immediately got out of the Spring, grabbed her stuff, and took off for Juuban. Fortunately, her father had made her pack a gi so she was pretty sure that she wouldn't draw too much attention to herself. A few hours later, she touched down in the shopping area of Tokyo. "What do I do now? I'm a girl, not a guy." She wailed. "Might as well go home so I can figure this out" Silently she wondered how she'd get her Mother to recognize her though.

Jusenkyo: China

When his daughter took off, Yamcha immediately took off after her. Unfortunately for him, his daughter had a healthy head start (on account of him being shocked that his daughter turned into his son). Figuring that she'd probably head some place she felt safe, he decided to head back home and then go looking for her afterwards.

Juuban Ward: Tokyo

Minako landed in the shopping district of Juuban. 'Maybe some shopping will cheer me up.' Thought Minako. Even after flying for several hours, she was still shook up from finding that she was a he now and wanted a distraction.

She had just rounded the corner when she spotted Usagi "Oh no! What's she doing here?" She said. She was just about to turn around when she heard a familiar voice. "We should probably find Usagi." You know how she's always late to the mee ting. Those last few syllables were stretched out as Artemis realized that he and Luna were not alone. Minako, not wanting them to know just yet that it was her, simply pretended not to hear him. Both Artemis and Luna stared at him for a few seconds. When the man failed to react to them, they silently tip-toed across the street. They let out a sigh of relief when they finally got to Usagi

"Hey Guys. What's up?" Asked Usagi. What's up is the meeting that you're already late for, as usual Usagi." Luna said. Artemis was still a little concerned about the guy they passed. "Can't believe he didn't hear us." He said more to himself. Uh, who heard you?" "This guy me and Luna passed by on the street. He had to have heard us, yet he seemed to be doing his best to pretend that we weren't there" "Yes and I think I sensed Silver Millennium energy coming from him." Luna said. "Well we could always ask Rei to do a fire reading on him when we get to the Shrine." Usagi said. They soon left the area heading to Rei's temple.

Rei's Shrine

"So Rei, Can you help us out? Asked Usagi. "I can try, but I can't make any promises that I'll find anything." Came the reply. "I'll need a few minutes in the reading room before I'll know anything though." She then led Usagi and the Inners, who were already there, into the chamber.

Rei sat down in front of the fire while the others found seating around the room. Rei then began her meditation. The fire flickered and then erupted. The others watched as Rei went through ritual. What she saw surprised her. There was Minako in what appeared to be some sort of training ground. She saw a man whom she recognized as Minako's Father The man was standing near Minako who was floating in the air.

He didn't seem to be at all perturbed by this fact. In fact, he seemed to be giving her pointers. After a moment the image faded. It then went to a Teenage boy with long blond hair. "Is this the boy that Usagi was talking about?" Said Rei. She watched as he flew away, then landed in Tokyo. Rei thought he looked familiar but couldn't place him.

"What did you see?" Asked Ami. Rei stopped massaging her forehead so she could answer. "I saw Minako and her father at some sort of training grounds. I then saw a young boy, the one that you told me about I think, in the same area. He then flew off. After a while he landed in what looked like Tokyo."

Juuban Ward: Tokyo

Minako let out a sigh. She had finally made it home without _too_ much incident. She unlocked the door to the house and headed for the bathroom. "Hmm. A nice hot bath is just the thing for me." She went upstairs and into the bathroom. She started the bath up and when it was warm enough, she got in. Mmm, feels soo good. Wait a minute!" Minako soon realized that she turned back to her correct gender. "Yatta!" Her outburst must have attracted Artemis's attention since she soon heard scratching at the door. She said.

She opened the door to let him in. "Minako! You're back early!" Yeah. She said. I got bored with the training and decide to come home." She lied. She didn't want him to know the real reason she was back. Not yet anyway.

"Why, didn't you want to stay?" He asked. I thought that the training was important to you so you could be a better sailor scout. Minako thought quickly. Um, yeah, I do but…" She trailed off as she heard the door open downstairs.

"What do you _mean_ she turned into a boy?" "Oh just great." Minako said. Apparently her dad had gotten a hold of her mother on his way back from China. "I mean just that." Came Yamcha's voice. She fell into a spring and turned into a guy. I swear. She then took off and before I could follow, was out of my sight. I figured she'd just come home." He said. "I hope you're right!"

With that she began calling her daughters name to see if she really was there. "I'm up here mom!" she said.

Off the coast of Japan, a ship came barreling out of the sky and crashed into the ocean. The scene switches to that of the interior of the ship where we see four beds with what appears to be glass covering the top of them. On closer look, we can see that a support beam smashed into one of the beds, killing the occupant. Another bed held someone who looked like they'd been ripped in half. The last two held an Adult female approximately 35 years old and another girl that was approximately 10 years old. Off in the corner, we see a large leathery sack of some kind. It looks like an egg sack. An egg sack, that is about to hatch.

End Chapter 1

Authors Notes: Well, that's the end of chapter one. I was originally going to have the others accidentally find out about Minako's curse, but after re-reading my story, I decided that it would be better if I waited a little while longer. The reason for this is because I wanted to show that Minako hasn't quite come to terms with her curse yet. I've also rewritten some parts in an attempt to make it flow more smoothly than it was. And for those of you who are wondering what one egg sack can do, I'll just say read the next chapter. I've already decided on how I'm going to play this out and I don't want to give anything away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nerima Ward: Tokyo

Nabiki was in the living room watching a cartoon. Yes, she was _that_ bored. She was about to turn it off when a special news report came on. "_This just dead soldiers were found at the Tokyo Military base. _

_A female Lieutenant and a male private. It appears that they've been brutally murdered. The authorities haven't released their names yet pending notification of their family. We will report more as we learn it. This is Chad Meung, signing off."_

"What, was that?" Said a bewildered Nabiki. Something definitely seemed off about the report that she just saw. She could tell that the news reporter wasn't reporting everything that he knew. And where there was information to be found, Nabiki would find it.

Juuban Ward: Tokyo

Ami turned off the TV and sat back. "Something is definitely going on. First I find out that we might be getting a new team member. Then I hear about two murders at the local military base. I should look into this." She immediately got up and started to phone her friends.

Rei's Shrine

"Yeah I saw it too. You think I should do a fire reading? Yes, they definitely sound related. Okay, bye Ami." Rei hung up the phone and let out a sigh. Why couldn't they just have normal lives? Every time it looked like they were getting a break, something came up to call them back again. "Oh well. I might as well get started.

She made her way into the fire reading room and sat down. She allowed all of the tension in her body to melt away, settling her mind into a peaceful state. She soon began chanting. After a couple of minutes, an image came to her. She immediately started retching right there.

Ami Mizuno's home

"A-are you sure about that Rei." Ami asked. "Yes Ami. It looked as though something exploded out of that woman's chest. I couldn't clearly see what it was, but I can tell you that it is very dangerous." Her friend replied.

"What in the world are we dealing with here?" Ami said It was clear that she was worried. "I'm not sure, but I definitely want to have a scout meeting tomorrow afternoon." "That's probably a good idea." Ami said. "I'll start looking on the Mercury Computer to see if I can find anything." "Okay Ami. I'll call the others and schedule the meeting for tomorrow afternoon." And with that Rei heard a click as she hung up her end of the phone.

Juuban Hospital

"Ma'am please calm down!" Yelled one of the Orderlies. "But I have to _do_ something. Don't you people understand? We're all in danger here!" Cried Ripley. "Ma'am no one is in danger. We are completely safe here." The Nurse said calmly. "NO! I have to find Newt and get her out of here!" Suddenly she felt very groggy. She collapsed as the orderly pulled the needle out of her neck.

"I don't know what set her off like that. She seemed so calm yesterday." Said Dr. Mizuno. The other Doctor let out a sigh. "Don't worry about it Miranda. I really don't see how it's any of your fault." "Do you think she might have known someone at the Military Base? That special report had ended not too long before she started screaming." Dr. Mizuno asked. "Don't really see how. She's been in the Hospital ever since she first arrived in Tokyo." Said the other Doctor. "Still, I'd like to check around. One can never be too sure." "Heh. Sure Miranda. Just be careful okay." "Sure Jonathan. I won't do anything too reckless." Miranda gave the Doctor now known as Jonathan a quick hug and then turned to walk out the door.

The Mizuno Home

Miranda walked into the living room to find her daughter staring intently at her palmtop. 'Must be working on more scout business'_._ Miranda had known for some time now about Ami's activities. She had actually found out from her husband when he came across the scouts fighting a Youma. He helped to defeat the Youma, which surprised the scout of course. What further surprised them was that he recognized Sailor Mercury.

After that Ami went to her parents for advice and support regarding Sailor business. She thought of her mom as a pretty intelligent person. She also thought that anyone who could keep up with a Youma the way her father did was also worth going to for advice on fighting them.

"Something's about to happen. Isn't it?" Ami looked up at her mothers voice. She let out a sigh. "I don't know yet. Something's definitely going on but I don't know what it is. Not yet anyway." "Well how bout this." Said her mother. "We got a patient earlier in the week. She seemed fine for the most part. Then this news report comes on the Television se about these gruesome deaths over at the Military base. Afterwards she starts freaking out. Don't know why." "You said that she started freaking out _after_ she saw the news report?" Asked Ami. "Yeah. Why what's up?" Replied her mother. "Well it may be nothing, but I'd like to ask her a few questions about it." "Why Ami? What good will it do?"

"Do you remember that ship that crashed into the ocean earlier this week?" When her mother nodded Ami went on. "Well I've been looking around, and I've found out that she was on that ship. The same ship that was taken to the Tokyo Military Base." Miranda's eyes grew wide as she realized what her daughter was saying.

"You're saying that something on that ship killed those two soldiers?" She asked. "I don't know for sure." Ami said. "That's why I want to talk to her. See what she might know." "I'll see what I can do." Said Miranda. "Thanks." Ami said. "I'd appreciate that." "No problem kiddo." Miranda said.

Rei's Shrine

"Glad you could join us today Minako. And what's with those clothes. They're a few sizes too big and they look like boys clothing." Rei said. Rei's comments about her clothes caused Minako to blush slightly. "Sorry guys. I've just had a lot on my mind these past few days. And as for my clothes, I'm just trying something different. That's all." Minako said.

"Well," said Artemis, "we may have a new team member." "What? Who?" Asked Minako. Ami chirped in. "He's called the Venusian knight. He was your brother back in the Silver Millennium." "What does he look like." Asked Minako. When Ami showed her a holographic projection of the man in question, Minako suddenly started sweated profusely. "Minako? Minako What's wrong?" Makoto asked.

"I, um. I think I might know where to find that guy." Came her reply. "You do? Well where does he live so that we can check him out?" Usagi asked. She was rather curious about this new guy ever since she'd heard about him. "Yeah, I wanna know if he's available." This, of course, came from Makoto. It also happened to cause Minako to blush scarlet.

"Um, Minako. Why is your face all red?" Asked Rei. "I. I. I'm not sure if he's um, interested in that sort of thing." This got every ones attention. "You mean he likes boys?" Makoto asked. She sounded a little disappointed when she asked this. "Yes! No. I'm not sure." "Minako why are you so nervous all of a sudden." Asked Rei. "Yeah Minako. What's up? Usagi asked. "I um, oh geez. Ah you'll probably find out anyway."

Minako then proceeded to get up, go into the kitchen, and come back out with a glass of cold water. When she was sure that she had every ones attention, she upend the glass over her head. She them watched as every one present suddenly grew wide eyed at her change.

"I but, you're the guy we've been looking for?" Rei asked. "*Sigh* Yes Rei. I'm the guy that you've been looking for." Minako replied. "But I don't understand!" Said Artemis. "Why didn't say anything when we passed you on the street the other day?" "Because." She replied. "Because I didn't want anyone to know about my secret just yet. That's why I didn't say anything. It's also part of the reason why I left from the training the way I did."

"Only part of the reason?" Ami asked. The others were wondering too. "Well, there were a bunch of other springs there too. I didn't want to accidentally fall into another pool and end up with a curse even worse than this one." Minako said. "Oh." Was her only response to this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

Whew. That was a VERY long hiatus. But I'm back Readers.

I guess I can take the time to address some questions/concerns about the fic.

Final-Fan: Don't worry. I do have a plan in mind. Firstly I'd like to say that this fic will have multiple story arcs (think Sailor Ranko, Twice in a Millennium etc). As far as Saiyans and their crazy power levels go, while there will be some high powered enemies in the later arcs the people with the saiyan blood won't be the only ones to be able to take them on. The Sailor scouts know how to use magic, and they're going to get much better at it (better than babidi even).

Also, everyone in this universe is originally from it (I felt it would have been too much of a hassle trying to explain how they got there). And their world does have Aliens level technology. It isn't as prevalent here as it was in the movie but they do have it.

Vld: You can relax. As I said in the review section I have no plans of killing off newt.

**Satan City**

In a large Mansion, in the richest part of the city, a teenager with raven hair was seen sparring with an older man in a burgundy gi.

"What's wrong dad? You aren't getting tired are you?" "No way Videl! I still have plenty of fight left in me." Replied Hercule. The two Martial Artists, now identified as Videl and Hercule Satan, continued to trade blows for a few minutes before a stop was called.

"Whew, that was pretty good dad." Videl said. "Your old man still knows a few tricks." He replied. They both turned towards the door when someone came in. "excuse sir, madam, but the tournament officials are on the phone.

"Thank you Theo. We'll take it in here." The man bowed, then turned and left. Hercule turned and picked up the phone. "Hello. Yes, Mr. Takinawa. Don't worry. We still have 3 months until the tournament. Both me and Videl will be ready. Thank you."

**Nerima Ward**

Nabiki was on her way to one of her contacts in the news industry. The report she saw the other day was really getting to her and she wanted to know what was going on, and if she should be worried. While she did have a reputation as an Ice Queen, truth be told Nabiki did worry about her family. When she got there she headed straight for the third floor to a Mr. Soongs (1.) office.

"I'm sorry Ms. Tendo, but I really don't know anything. While I do agree that something is being kept from the public, it isn't our news agency that's keeping it. It's the Military." "Are you sure you don't know anything?" Nabiki asked. "No, I don't. Look, as a Reporter, I too want to know what's going on, but the Military is being very tight-lipped. I'm sorry." "Well, thanks anyway. If you find out anything, please, let me know." "Sure thing Nabiki." Mr. Soong replied.

**Minako's House**

"Man. I didn't want them to find out yet." Minako flopped down on her bed. "Want who to find out what?" "GAH!" Minako jumped and lashed out with a kick which was blocked by her dad. "You're getting better, but you still need to practice." "Dad! Don't sneak up on me like that!" "Heh, sorry Mina." "Yeah, my friends found out about my Jusenkyo curse. I planned to tell them eventually I guess. I just wasn't quite ready, y'know."

"Yeah, I understand." Her Father said. "But they did deserve to know. I mean what if it affects your abilities while fighting monsters?" "Oh man! I didn't even think of that."

"Maybe you should practice some in your male form. You should also see how your curse affects your transformation." Yamcha suggested. "Yeah that's a good idea. There is no need to get in the middle of a fight and find out my powers don't work." "Alright then, let's get started."

"Wait right now?" Minako asked. "Well we never did finish our training out at Jusenkyo due to your incident. We may as well get some more training in. Maybe a short training trip." "No, dad. No." Minako said. "Oh relax." Yamcha replied. This one's right here in Tokyo. No weird springs we know nothing about." "Yeah, I still get nightmares from the last spring I was at." Minako joked.

"And maybe you'll get good enough for the World Martial Arts Tournament that's taking place in a few months." "Wait what?" Minako said as they headed out the door."

Authors Notes: Well, that's it folks. Another chapter complete. Sorry for the long hiatus but between my schedule at the time and me not really knowing how to put this story out, well Anyways, I hope you like the story. I will try and get more chapters out on a more regular basis. Goodbye for now.

1. Star Trek fans should recognize this name. He's the person that created Data and his brother (and no, I have no plans of making a Star Trek crossover. I'm just a fan of the series).


End file.
